Wewoka, Oklahoma
Wewoka is a city in and the county seat of Seminole County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 3,430. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 48.25% White (1,655) 26.44% Native American (907) 15.86% Black or African American (544) 9.45% Other (324) 34.4% (1,179) of Wewoka residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Wewoka has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.44 murders a year. Pokemon See the Seminole County page for more info. Fun facts * In March 1923, oil was discovered a mile and a half southeast of Wewoka. R. H. Smith drilled the first commercial well in 1923 on St. Patrick's Day. Great wealth was realized by many Seminole in 1925 with the exploration of the Magnolia Petroleum Company. In the 1920s and 30s the great Seminole Oil Fields were the largest suppliers of oil anywhere in the world. In 1925 the population of Wewoka was 1,520. By 1927 the population increased to over 20,000, as adventurers and workers came, to make their fortunes. It rapidly had become the third-largest city in Oklahoma. From 1927 to the present, the oil companies took out as much as they could get. As the oil decreased, jobs and people left the city. By 1950 the population of Wewoka was 6,753 and in 1960 it was 6,300. The population continued a steady decline, but the city has continued as the commercial center of the region. The 1980s and 1990s were difficult for the city. Businesses left town and poverty greatly increased. The city leaders tried to protect themselves by refusing to allow competition, like Walmart, to enter the city. Holdenville and Seminole do have Walmart stores. Seminole's Walmart has the super-center configuration offering groceries as well as dry goods. * The crime rate in Wewoka during the 1980s increased; the radio commentator Paul Harvey called Wewoka "Little Chicago," because it had a higher crime rate per capita than the city of Chicago. The violence in the city caused people to avoid coming to Wewoka and gave the city a reputation that continues to linger. By the mid 1990s, new leadership began to turn commerce around in the city. The police force was increased and began to get the crime rate under control. The crime rate by 2001 was below average for the state of Oklahoma. The historic downtown received a face lift of new sidewalks, streets, lights and flowers. Wewoka was selected as one of Channel 5's Top Five Cities in 2004. * Wewoka is the birthplace of Lee P. Brown, Houston's first black mayor. * Wewoka has a little bit of amenities to offer, but not much. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, Seminole Nation Trading Post Casino, a trading post, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, Dr. Gil Morgan Municipal Golf Course, a sports complex, a bit of public battle fields, a few auto parts places, Rudy Alan's Steakhouse, Best Western Plus, and not much else. * Wewoka is home to an annual Sorghum Days celebration in the fall. Sorghum molasses is prepared on-site at the Seminole Nation Museum grounds. The sorghum is cooked from cane juice pressed in an authentic mule-driven cane press, a rarity today. Sorghum is sold on fry-bread on the museum grounds for visitors to enjoy. Sorghum is not an agricultural crop of the Wewoka area; a small patch is grown for this celebration. Past Sorghum Day parade marshals include the late actor Ken Curtis, best known for his portrayal of Festus Haggen on the long-running CBS western television series Gunsmoke. * Wewoka is a Mvskoke (Seminole) word for barking water. * The Seminole National Museum is located in Wewoka. Category:Oklahoma Cities